


Headmaster Potter

by togo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is Headmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togo/pseuds/togo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot based on an idea I had bouncing around in my head. Members of the Order of the Phoenix are sent forward in time accidentally and meet the Headmaster Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headmaster Potter

As James’ blindfold was removed, a pair of warm hands shoved his glasses onto his nose. The cold metal frame pinched his skin.

James’ head spun. When his vision refocused he sighed in relief at the sight of Lily. A hand pat him on the back and James turned to see Sirius leaning heavily against Alice Longbottom. Padfoot’s leg had been wrapped and tended to, but he still couldn’t place any weight on his right side. Remus coughed, drawing James’ attention to him. James’ werewolf friend shook the dust off of his robes, which caused the normally very composed Albus Dumbledore to sneeze and wipe his nose with his beard.

One large redhead and a man that looked a hell of a lot like Frank were standing sentinel in front of their tattered group. James recognized their voices instantly. These were the men who had been interrogating their small group for the past two days. What cheap trick had Voldemort played in Longborough? What was that flash of light? The sickening vortex that appeared and lifted them all off their feet?

The two men were conversing with someone behind a long, ornate desk, but the red head was blocking the person from view. James couldn’t hear the conversation. It seemed they had set up an anti-eavesdropping charm. Lily reached for his hand and he grasped it.

“We’re at Hogwart’s,” Sirius said behind him. “In the Headmaster’s office, look at all the portraits.” James locked eyes with Lily and smiled encouragingly. They were back at Hogwarts… they were safe for now… they hoped.

A large grandfather clock stood to James’ left. It's antique hands were inscribed with unfamiliar names and faces. Except… they weren’t unfamiliar, now that he looked closer. Potter was written on one hand. And the hours weren’t hours, they were places.

Currently Harry Potter was at Hogwarts… who was Harry Potter? A distant relative? The other hands were mostly Weasley. Ginny Weasley was with the Holyhead Harpies and Hermione Weasley was currently working at the Ministry of Magic. Next to the grandfather clock was a large and rusty Dark Detector, whose eyes were flickering back and forth between the three figures at the front of the room and the large group huddled on the rug.

The Headmaster’s office was different. It didn’t contain Dumbledore’s eccentric charm any longer. The room was still warm, welcoming and magical, but it had obviously changed management. Simultaneously, the group turned to look for Albus’ reaction. The aged wizard looked both confused and slightly amused at the change of decor. 

Bits and bobbles that once adorned the shelves had been replaced by various other objects. A Wizarding Wireless radio, a glass case displaying a silver sword, and a rainbow colored scarf were some of most unusual additions. And for some unknown reason, a worn and tattered orange Chudley Cannons poster was hanging near Phineas Nigellus’ portrait. Of course, there were some objects that would remain fixed in the Headmaster’s office for many years to come. The Sorting Hat was peering at the group with a disgruntled expression, and Fawkes… well, Fawkes was pruning his feathers on a tree limb that magically extended from the wall.

Lily squeezed his hand and James returned the gesture. But Lily’s grip returned in force.

“No… James,” she whispered breathlessly, “look at him.”

Confused and still a little disoriented, James’ finally turned his gaze to the stoic figure sitting behind Dumbledore’s desk.

Headmaster Potter was emblazoned on a gold plaque in front of… Merlin, that man looked just like him! Except, the eyes. Green, green eyes twinkled… goddamn twinkled just like Dumbledore’s and Dumbledore! Albus was staring at the man behind what he thought was his desk with his mouth in a tiny smile It seemed the old Headmaster was rather entertained by this turn of events.

“Please sit, and take a moment to reorient yourselves,” green-eyed James’ spoke. His voice was an all-too-familiar tenor. _Merlin, he even sounds like me._

Lily’s grip felt like an iron clamp now. Several armchairs appeared in a semi-circle around the Headmaster’s desk. The red-haired man - obviously a Weasley - stood to the left and the other - a Longbottom relative, no doubt - stood at their right. It seemed their bodyguards were in no hurry to leave.

Stunned silence followed. A few feet shuffled, and Albus Dumbledore led by example, sitting down in the middle of the semicircle. James’s, Lily, Frank and Alice soon took their seats, trying to catch the eye of James’ look-a-like. Sirius stubbornly refused to sit until Remus yanked him along forcibly.

“Sherbert Lemon? I have an abundance of them,” the raven haired wizard offered.

Albus took once, naturally, and James was tempted to laugh.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Headmaster… Potter… said. “I apologize for the - what must seem like - harsh treatment you have endured these past few days. Both Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic place the utmost importance in the safety and security of its citizens and students. To begin--”

“Apologize?! We’ve been kept in the dark for the past several days! Separated from our loved ones and asked question after bloody question about who we are, what we do, and where we live and other horseshit--!”

“Auror Black!” Dumbledore’s voice brokered no argument.

Here, the familiar but unfamiliar figure stood and walked around to the front of the desk. Headmaster Potter was unmistakably a James’ look-a-like, but with several discrete characteristics.

For one, there was a lightning bolt scar across his forehead that could be spotted a mile away and his right hand sported a strange scar that looked like writing. Other than that, he was slightly shorter and leaner looking than James. Sirius would say he had a Seeker’s body instead of a Chaser’s. There was also this strange… aura around him. A buzzing of magic. And the look in his eyes, like a man who was battle weary. Except, he was so young!

“... the year is 2002. It is July 25th, and quite sunny outside if you want to know. The dark lord Voldemort has transported you accidentally into the future by unknown means. You were detained in Auror holding cells at the Ministry and interrogated under Veritaserum to determine the truth of your identity. Again,” his eyes flickered to Frank, “I apologize for the less than warm welcome.”

“You and your fellow witches and wizards appeared in a flash of magical light in the muggle town of Longborough. Ministry officials were instantly notified of the use of magic in the presence of a muggle, and upon arriving at the scene, found your unconscious bodies. Several of you are quite distinctive figures,” Headmaster Potter nodded and smiled at Dumbledore, “and a team of Auror’s were brought to investigate the situation. I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive the Ministry’s initial distrust.”

There was some silence, before a few nods were given around the circle, and Sirius begrudgingly admitted it was alright, although he still felt the Ministry should have recognized them as Aurors immediately, and Dumbledore was an old man who couldn’t stand such treatment. The Ministry should have treated its upstanding citizens with more sensitivity.

“I do agree, Mr. Black.”

The tall redhead cleared his throat and gave Headmaster Potter a pointed look. At this, the dark haired man on the left also cleared his throat. Frank’s mouth dropped open and Alice gasped. Obviously, they had not seen Frank’s doppelganger as of yet.

“Mr. Potter…” Albus interjected before realizing his foible, “... I mean, Headmaster. Oh, that’s quite odd to say--”

“Harry is just fine, Professor.”

Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry Potter. Just like on the clock! _Lily just said the other day.. we’d been lying in bed. She likes the names Harry and Philip. But mostly the name Harry, and what had I thought? Oh, I had agreed. Now I’m face to face with… Harry!_ Harry looks like James, with Lily’s green eyes. Harry sounds like James. _Harry made sense, he was named after his grandfather._ Harry was avoiding looking at them, probably thinking how weird it was to be the same age as his good ol… father? James’ throat constricted and continued to be mesmerized by everything about this newfound man. A warm feeling was building within his chest.

 _His son._ His son with Lily. They had a son, they would have a son. James Potter was going to have a tall, handsome son who obviously took after his father and… would be?… bloody hell!

James quickly shook Lily’s hand and they shared the same goofy grin between themselves. “James, its… its Harry,” she whispered excitedly. “Harry, from the other day… you remember, you remember I told you! We were lying down I told you I liked those names, and oh, James.”

Now, James fancied himself a romantic soul, and being newlyweds by a year, he couldn’t help but kiss Lily’s wedding ring and whisper, “Seeing our son, with your eyes… it’s like a dream come true…”. Lily blushed, but there was something so satisfying about the knowledge they now held.

“Ah, thank you, Harry,” the familiar twinkle was back in the old Headmaster’s eye. “If everything is as you say it is--””

“I assure you, I am telling you the truth.”

“I believe you, I do…” Dumbledore said with conviction. “Yet I must ask… do you know whether or not the dark lord Voldemort followed us on this trek through time?”

Lily’s inhaled sharply. Admittedly, the thought had not occurred to James. He was still wrestling with the fact that it was year 2002 and _Headmaster Harry Potter_.

“I can say, with complete confidence, that Lord Voldemort did not follow you to this time period.”

“You’re absolutely sure?”

“I am,” those green eyes took on a haunted, dark quality that did not escape the group. Like Dumbledore, Headmaster Potter seemed to communicate with both words, and magic. “I would never underestimate the power of Voldemort. But believe me when I say, he is not a thread in this fabric of time.”

The darkness dissipated when Fawkes trilled a sweet, comforting note and swooped to land on Headmaster Potter’s shoulder. Harry stroked the pheonix’s head and the atmosphere dramatically lifted as he smiled, his eyes were once again bright.

“For reasons I cannot divulge, the Ministry is encumbered by several festivities being held this week. I personally promise you, however, that myself and several other witches and wizards are looking into means to safely, and promptly return you to your natural time. Until then, it has been decided that you will remain here at Hogwarts, under the supervision of myself and some other trusted staff members.”

“That is very generous of you, indeed, Harry. Might I ask, why not the Ministry?”

The tall man on the left snorted. Pushing his red hair out of his face, he replied, “Honestly Professor, there’s no place to put you. Can’t hold you in the Auror cells, they’ll be full of delinquents from the… er, festivities… this week. Can’t put you in Azkaban, that’d be cruel and unusual. The courts are out of use, the fifth floor’s been flooded. Memos flying left and right, you’d be bound to hear about the Quidditch World Cup, Elections, or other such important events. If you got hold of the Daily Prophet, you could accidentally alter the entire events of the future for the worse,” he shrugged. “Hogwarts is quieter, more controlled. You’re less likely to get in any trouble.”

“The library will be strictly off limits,” Harry intoned. “I have done a thorough search of the school and mostly hidden everything that could give away future events… however.”

Harry stood up from leaning against his desk and suddenly, he seemed much more serious. “Should you, accidentally or inadvertently discover anything, anything at all I ask that you come and see me. Immediately. You may be here for several weeks, to a month. I do not need to remind you that time travel is messy, and most importantly, illegal business. We need the full cooperation of the Ministry with this task, all the paperwork stamped and filed, as they say.”

“Of course,” Sirius sighed exasperatedly.

“Considering the unknown duration of your stay, it would be highly unethical for me to obliviate your memories. The spell could cause serious damage to your minds. If, at the end of your trip, you do not feel confident over your ability to discern whether your time here may change your future actions… you may request obliviation and I will oblige…”

James cringed at the thought,

“Other than that, I feel overjoyed to inform you that there are, in fact, no wizarding wars currently in progress. So, think of your time here as a little vacation.”

Headmaster Potter turned abruptly, his cloak billowed out around him, reminded James eerily of Severus Snape. He shook his head, shocked by the thought. Harry sat down at his desk again and began writing quickly.

“The dormitories are being prepared for this years students, so you will be escorted to a set of more private rooms…” Harry paused in his writing and furrowed his brow.

Finally, finally, the young Headmaster looked at James and Lily. Then, Sirius and lastly Remus. Harry looked at Remus and his face transformed to a look of sudden realization.

“Arrangements will be made for…” his eyes shifted to Frank and Alice, “... Moony.”

“Ha!” Sirius clapped James on the back, and winked. “I think we’ve got another Marauder on our hands, Prongsy.”

James heart jumped and he swallowed. What was this feeling? Pride? WIth mixed trepidation? The Marauders were a part of his life for so long but he was ashamed to admit that… he had been a bit of an ass in school, and out of line more than once. Would Harry have imitated his arrogance in youth? Did Harry break school rules? Would the Marauders be a bad influence on young Harry?

Wait? Harry was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. His son… obviously they had done something right as parents. Merlin, this was giving his anxiety and James never worried about the future. He prided himself on being a live-in-the-moment type of guy.

Lily nudged him, “Relax, love.”

James let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Why was this so hard for him? Lily looked like she was handling the situation just fine. Looking at his young wife’s face, she took the slip of paper with the directions to their rooms from Harry. Lily gave their future son a loving smile and pocketed the slip smoothly. James raised his right hand to realize it had been shaking.

“I will be here, at Hogwarts, for the duration of your stay. Please, do not hesitate to contact me at anytime. I will be in these offices and… out and about… but you can certainly find me here between nine and noon. I will inform you if I plan to leave at any time. And,” Harry clapped his hands.

With a pop, a small, bright eyed elf appeared and bowed low. James had never seen an elf dressed so flamboyantly. The creature had donned pink and purple striped socks, blue and red checkered pants, an orange sweater and a periwinkle scarf that glittered. Lily stifled a giggle when the house-elf bowed so outrageously low to Harry, his long hooked nose scraped the floor, and he nearly toppled over.

“Headmaster Wizard Most Powerful Harry Potter Sir!”

“Just Harry, Dobby,” Harry sighed. “Just Harry. Would you mind terribly, if you took on a few extras wizards and witches? Namely, these seven?”

“Dobby would be honored to serve Master Harry Potter Sir! In any way!” Dobby is nearly jumping from excitement and looking wide eyed at the new visitors. Dobby’s eyes landed on James and Lily with wide eyes. “Especially his most beloved relatives!”

“Excellent, thank you, Dobby.” James thought it was a little odd that Harry had asked Dobby to perform a task, and then thanked him, but decided to think nothing on the matter. Harry obviously inherited his mother’s manners. “If you have any basic needs or simple questions, Dobby should be able to assist you. And right now, he can lead you to your rooms.”

From the tone of his voice, Harry had decided that this conversation was over. Frank and Alice stood and thanked Harry, Frank went as so far as to shake his hand and offer his congratulations on becoming Headmaster. Remus followed his lead, shaking Harry’s hand and thanking him for the rooms. Remus was always polite. James stood, offered a hand to Lily, and then turned to help his best mate out of his chair. Sirius yelped when his leg bumped against the Headmaster’s desk.

“Ah,” Harry looked at Sirius’ leg with a furrowed brow. “You may want to visit Madame Lovegood on your way to your rooms.”

“What happened to Madame Pomfrey?” Sirius exclaimed, limping towards the door.

“What happens to us all, when we get older, I’m afraid.” Harry sounded somber. “She retired, and now lives comfortably in a villa on the beaches of France. Truly tragic.”

Sirius’ barking laugh was cut off by another curse, when he ran into the door. James handed him off to Remus. Dobby led the way, gesturing with his hands and babbling about using elf magic to levitate Master Sirius Black, but Padfoot only waved him off.  James paused, seeing Albus was still in the room, lounging on the purple chair and taking the offered rainbow sherbet from Harry, and Lily had not moved to follow.

“Lily,” James reached over to take her hand.

“Just a moment,” Lily brushed him off and approached Harry. Their son.

Harry straightened when he saw his mother coming. A strange look appeared on his face, then disappeared as it was replaced with a calmer demeanor.

“Is there anything you need…” Harry paused, obviously at a loss for what to call her, “Lily?”

“Oh, that sounds strange,” Lily laughed and shook her head. “No, I just wanted to ask. May we visit the kitchens when we need?"

"And the quidditch pitch?" James piped up. Quidditch was essential

"All meals will be served at their usual times, but I see no reason to forbid you from the kitchen. Heavens knows if I told the Marauders not to go somewhere, they would do it anyway," there was that twinkle again. How did he do that? "As for the quidditch pitch, give me a day to remove some of the newer broom models and the... graffiti on the stands. Some of it might relate to future events."

"Thank you!" Lily clapped and grasped his hands. James smiled fondly at her antics. She was in love with him already and the man had barely done anything. Harry seemed at a loss for what to do, but smiled nonetheless, "And if I need a particular book, circa 1979?"

"You need only ask."

Lily beamed, "You have no idea how happy you've made Lily-flower. Can't live a day without a book. Or perhaps you do know?" James trailed off mumbling. Merlin, how strange it was to think this fully grown man was his son.

James pulled on Lily's sleeve and she walked backwards, still looking adoringly at Harry, who was blushing and rubbing his neck.

"Say goodnight, Lils. You can stare at him tomorrow," James mumbled in her ear. "You're making him uncomfortable."

"But it's just so... wonderful," she gasped and sighed. "Oh you're right, I'm acting loony. Goodnight, Harry!" 

Harry shook his head in bemusement and smiled, "Goodnight... Mum. Sweet dreams."

"He called me Mum! Did you hear him James?" She whispered loudly. He grinned and winked at Harry over her shoulder. They made eye contact and James was again stunned by the green color of his wife's eyes on another man's face.

"Goodnight, Harry," he said, closing the door behind them.

The rest of the group was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, in front of the stone gargoyle.

Dumbledore smiled at them indulgently, "Ah, to meet your child before they're born. How lucky."

"Yeah, Prongs," Sirius made a swipe at James' hair and James ducked. "Getting productive in the marital bed?"

"Shut up, Sirius," James growled. "And the Longbottom's have a son now too. He was that Auror."

"This way, wizards and witches," Dobby interrupted their conversation. "To the private rooms. Quickly! Follow, follow!"

Sirius hobbled along, assisted by Remus, asking about the new "Madame Lovegood". Albus followed merrily, a skip in his step, in a surprisingly good mood for a man who was out of a job. The Longbottom's were whispering conspiratorially to each other and glancing around. Only James and Lily remained behind.

Remus looked backwards with raised eyebrows at Lily's lingering figure. James touched her arm. 

"He looked - He..." Lily said softly, "he looked at me like... James, I think something's wrong."

"Whatever it is, it can be settled in the morning," James placed a hand on the small of her back and began to usher her to follow the chattering house-elf. "Like Dumbledore said, we're lucky just to get a glimpse."

"Yes... yes, you're right."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yes," she shuddered and then finally committed to walking, "Yes, I'm sure you're right."

They walked in silence for a while, tracing the old pathways of their youth. It didn't matter how many years had passed, Hogwarts never seemed to change. The same portraits, the same halls, the same smells. James smiled fondly at the changing staircases, moving beneath their feet.

"It's nothing..." He heard Lily say to herself that night, as they lay down to sleep, "... nothing."

"Yes," he mumbled halfheartedly, now unable to shake Lily's words, and seeing things where there used to be nothing, "... nothing."


End file.
